Wrong, Yet Right
by MasochisticKitten
Summary: Just a small little one-shot done in my free time...I hope you like it... :   Kakashi X OC


As the heavy rain pounded down on the Leaf Village, Konohamari stared at the people scurrying to find shelter. At that moment, she realized how lucky she was to have discovered her small cubby hole in the mountain of the Hokage faces. During these random storms, she could remain dry and safe while still keeping watch over her beloved village and the people in it without them knowing.

This day had been rather dull for Konohamari, and the rain had managed to put her in a bad mood. She was glad that her grandfather hadn't sent her out on a mission considering her mood. She'd be almost useless with the depressing aura surrounding her. She would've been in a better mood if her sensei, Jiraiya, had been in town, but he had left the day before to do some "research" for his book series. She thought about helping her little brother, Konohamaru, with his ninjutsu, but he was only interested in having Naruto-san train him.

Ah, yes. Naruto Uzumaki. The only name that could make this teenage girl smile and have her heart fill with happiness at the same time that it broke. She often felt sorry for Naruto. She knew how the other children and the rest of the village treated him. She knew how he felt, mainly because she had much in common with him. Sure, he was a twelve year old boy and she was a seventeen year old girl, but if you set age and gender aside, they were practically one in the same. Naruto had no parents, Konohamari had no parents. Naruto was hyper active, Konohamari was hyper active. Naruto's peers saw him as an outcast, Konohamari's peers saw her as an outcast. Naruto held a demon, Konohamari held a demon.

No one is entirely sure on how her demon came to be. All they know is that she holds within her a demon rarely mentioned. It was said the other demons despised the one in which she possess, so it was never grouped with the other original nine. Konohamari's demon, the tenth one, is in the form of a gorgeous, pure white…peacock. It sounds _very _strange, yes, but it gives her dangerous strength and power when awakened. Her chocolate brown hair fades to a silvery white color after her eyes have turned over to a stunning shade of white, almost swallowing all of her pupils. It has happened only once before…

As she thought back to the day she could vaguely remember and the similarities between she and Naruto, she failed to notice a presence creeping up beside her. When the person laid a hand on her shoulder, she yelped and jumped in surprise, hitting her head on the rock above her. A deep chuckle seeped into her ears as she stared at the intruder of her privacy. He rubbed her head for her lightly as he apologized.

"I'm sorry, Konohamari. I thought you were more aware of your surroundings, being a jounin and all…"

"I'm never aware of things when I'm up here. What are you doing here, anyway, Kakashi-kun?"

"You didn't come by training today like you usually do. Sakura and Sasuke were curious about your absence, and Naruto was panicking. He was shouting for more than half the day that we should be out looking for you."

She ducked her head down, letting a small chuckle escape. Naruto was rather fond of her, so it didn't surprise her in any way that he'd go overboard in such a way. "Understandable. If he broke routine, I'd act the same way. And you? How did you react?"

"I became kind of worried. You're not one to break routine like that without notice." He stared out at the village as she glanced at him, a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

Konohamari had known Kakashi since she had been born. Even though there was a nine year difference between the two, they were still fairly close to each other. You could even say she had a crush on him. She was always there for him, whether she had a crush on him or not. She just barely remembered comforting him the best she could when she was still a little girl and he came home with only his sensei and female teammate. She pet his head when he fell to his knees in despair and anger, saying to him it would be alright. She remembered a little more clearly the day the fourth Hokage died. He refused to cry in front of her until she told him it was okay and promised never to tell anyone. Lastly, she remembered when the last member of his old team disappeared and was presumed dead after a week. He was a mess. She stayed with him that night and every other night, despite her parents objections.

People in the village looked down on their close relationship, finding it more than odd that a seventeen year old was only friends with a twenty-six year old man and still manages to talk him into letting her stay over some nights. Most girls like that were labeled as gold diggers. They paid no mind to it. They knew what their relationship was and that was all that mattered.

"So why did you skip?" He asked.

"I've been kind of bummed all day. I just wanted to be alone." She played with a strand of her hair as she sighed a little.

"…Today's the day, right?"

"Yeah."

"Does he remember?"

"No. Konohamaru doesn't remember anything about the day our parents died. Yes, mom's was natural, but dad's…I don't think so. I'm not going to question it, though. What's done is done and nothing can bring them back or change the past. They didn't really care for me anyway, so why should I care about them?"

A moment of awkward silence passed before she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder and bring her close to Kakashi's torso. The blush that had already faded came right back up and was even brighter than before. She didn't fight it. She simply laid her head against him, bringing her hand up and clutching the fabric on his chest. She thought back to a time very similar to this.

_Konohamari was staying with Kakashi again for the night. A week ago she celebrated her fifteenth birthday. Kakashi was still twenty-three. _

_He turned on one of the lights in the living room as the room grew darker with the night. He settled back into his spot, engulfing himself into the first book of the Icha Icha series he'd ever read. She sat next to him, looking at the worn out cover. _

"_I could ask Jiraiya-sama to fix that. He's a sucker whenever I ask him to do something for me." She smiled politely. _

_He glanced down at her, his mask hiding his smile. "Oh, no, its fine. I'll get it fixed one of these days." _

_She smiled a little more, shifting and setting her head on his shoulder. He moved his arm around her as her head fell down onto his chest. Neither of them moved. It felt a little awkward, but not enough to do anything about it. _

"_Kakashi-kun? Why do you never take your mask off?"_

"_Because I don't want just anyone seeing my face. I want a special someone to see it."_

"_Special someone? Like your wife? Whenever you marry, that is."_

"_Yes." He hesitated. "Like my wife."_

She smiled a little at the memory. She snuggled her head into his chest a little more. Her mind suddenly went from daydreaming, to serious. Before she could register what she was saying, she asked a possibly dangerous question.

"What am I to you?"

"Huh?"

She sat up, refusing to look at him. "What am I to you? Do you look down on me 'cause I'm younger?"

"N-no. Of course not. Where is this coming from?"

"I just want to know. What am I to you?"

He stared at her. What was going through her mind? More importantly, how should he respond to such a straightforward question? "You are not only a wonderful jounin to me, but an amazing girl and my best friend."

"…" She closed her eyes. _Best friend. _Only a friend? That's not what the heart wanted to hear. When she opened her eyes again, they seemed to have gone from their usual vibrant green to a lighter shade. He took notice of that, as well the threat of tears in the corner of her eyes.

"…You want more than that?" He asked quietly.

She shifted her head away from him, nodding with the least amount of movement possible. His heart raced in his chest as he looked at her. He didn't know how to go about things from this point on. He glanced at the ground before returning his gaze to her.

"Close your eyes." He said quietly.

"Huh?" She watched him from the corner of her eye, cautious of his movements.

"I just want you to close your eyes for a minute, alright? I promise everything will be just fine."

She stared at him, her eyes getting lighter with each passing second. She was becoming more upset with each moment, causing her demon to become stirred up to protect it's container. She eventually did as he requested, closing her eyes with a sigh. He silently removed his headband, placing it beside him. He carefully hooked one of his fingers in his mask, pulling it down past his nose, down to his chin, and finally down to rest on his neck.

"Kakashi-kun, what are-" Her mumbled words were ceased when she felt a pair of soft lips against her own. She wasn't sure how to react at first. Her body began acting on its own when he started to pull away. Keeping her eyes closed, she pulled him back, applying more pressure into the kiss.

He took delight in this, placing one hand on her waist and the other on her cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck. The nervous butterflies in her stomach couldn't decide between calming down or staying flustered as a small voice whispered to her. His heart pounded against his ribcage as he did what he never thought would happen between them.

"This…is wrong…I'm still technically a minor…you could get in trouble…" She whispered when their lips parted. Her eyes remained closed in respect for him. A blush tainted her features.

"I don't care. If you ask me, it would only be wrong if you were twelve again and I was back to being twenty-one. You're a year away from being considered 'legal' anyhow. I think you're allowed to follow your heart. It's wrong, yet right." He chuckled. "By the way, you can open your eyes."

She slowly opened her eyes. They had returned to their normal vibrant emerald color. Her eyes scanned his entire face before breaking out into a shy smile. "Yeah…wrong, yet right. So, I guess this means I'm your special person?"

"Yeah. I guess it does." He smiled at her. She returned the smile and pecked his lips again before they rearranged in the small cubby to her laying her head on his chest with his arms holding her frame to him as the new lovers watched the rain fall down on the village in each other's arms.

**.::~Author's Note~::.**

**This is my first Naruto FF, One-shot, anything…I hope I did well. If it gets any positive reviews, or even just enough hits, I might take this and turn it into a small story =) **

**By the way, I only own Konohamari!~**


End file.
